


Not The End of The Story

by ashsdream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bisexual Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Irondad, Not Beta Read, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, The Avengers - Freeform, Time Travel, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, no beta we die like men, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashsdream/pseuds/ashsdream
Summary: aka 5 times tony left peter a message + the one time Peter leaves one back.In which Peter Parker doesn’t survive the snap, and a grieving Tony Stark leaves him a message each year on his birthday. There is eventual fluff I promise. :)*title taken from conan gray’s song ‘the story‘*
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 161





	1. August 10, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a grieving tony decides to leave peter a message on his 18th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just letting you know that a. this chapter is pretty whumpy, b. i miss tony stark and peter parker more than anything else, and c. i spent 7 hours writing this whole story out, and now it’s 4 am on a school night. y’all better enjoy this.
> 
> also, i proofread this at like 3:45 am, so no guarantees it’s perfect. sorry ab that

It was August 10, 2019. A little over a year since the snap— since the last time Tony Stark had seen Peter Parker alive. Today was none other than Peter’s birthday. Last year, it had only been 3 months after the snap, and Tony was still so angry at everyone. He had been recuperating from his month on the spaceship, and he refused to get out of bed for anyone. This year was different though, and Tony’s heart was sore at the thought of the boy’s birthday.

‘ _He’d be turning 18 today,_ ’ Tony thought to himself, ‘ _a legal adult if anyone could believe it.’_

Tony smiled softly to himself at the thought of Peter Benjamin Parker being legally allowed to care for himself. It’s not that he wasn’t responsible, he was, he just had a tendency to put every person in the world above his own self interest.

Tony rolled over in his bed to see Pepper still asleep, not that he had expected her to be anything but. It was only 5:32 a.m. according to the small clock on the nightstand beside her. Tony thought about the teenager for a little while longer before attempting, and failing, to fall asleep again. He took one last glance at his newly pregnant wife before creeping out of the bedroom.

He went down to his lab, a place he’d been avoiding for a very long time. He hadn’t cleaned it since the day before the wizard showed up, which was apparently the last lab day he’d ever have with the kid. There were too many reminders in there. Peter had left all his textbooks on his lab bench, not needed for the trip to MoMA he abandoned to come to Tony’s aid. There were unfinished webshooters resting atop the books, and the kid’s jacket was still on the back of his chair. Tony sulked over to it and picked it up, inhaling the scent that was ever-so-much his child’s.

No— Peter was not his child. He was May’s. May Parker’s; the very woman who was viciously torn apart from her nephew without even knowing that he had gone to help the fight. It wasn’t like it mattered anyways— they’d lost. It was all Tony’s fault, too. If he’d have just convinced Strange to not hand over the time stone then maybe none of this would’ve happened. Maybe they could’ve gone back and prevented Thanos from ever getting the first stone and then none of it would’ve ever happened— Peter wouldn’t be gone.

They’d lost many others too, Bucky, Loki, Sam, Wanda, Vision, Strange, T’challa, Shuri, those aliens and the man that helped him, Peter and Strange on Titan, and hell, even Nick Fury and Maria Hill didn’t survive. There were probably many more that Tony wasn’t thinking of at the moment, too. But, none of them were Peter. They didn’t hold a candle to him. Tony fought to steer the tears out of his eyes, but there was only so much he could do as he glanced around the room.

He thought again about May Parker. He thought about the conversation he’d had with her after the snap. It was about how he failed to protect him. There were tears in both their eyes and there was anger in her stance. She yelled at him, hit him, and forbid him from visiting the apartment again. He let her. He understood, he truly did.

Despite that, there were still things that he didn’t understand. For example, the fact that he was still alive. It was _not_ fair that he was here, that he survived, yet those like Peter Parker, the innocent children and even the animals, did not.

Along with books, webshooters, and the jacket, Tony also found a picture sitting at the boy’s station. It was of himself and Peter on the day they decided to make the internship official. Peter was smiling with his mouth open in disbelief, while Tony remained as stone-faced as possible. As he looked more carefully though, he could see his own expression was filled with a sort of smug adoration for the goofy teenager beside him. They were both giving each other bunny ears and they were holding the certificate upside down. Tony took the picture frame and held it close to himself, letting himself let go. Letting the tears fall down his face that he’d kept hidden for so long.

Tony knew that he should be happy. He was a lot better off than most people who’d lost everybody they loved. He still had Pepper. Pepper was pregnant, and Tony was going to have his own biological child in no more than 8 months. But, despite their lack of biological connection, Peter was also Tony’s kid. Peter was the reason that Tony even wanted kids in the first place. Peter brought out the paternal side of Tony that he hadn’t known had existed before he met Peter. If you’d have asked him 3 years ago, he would’ve easily said that he never wanted a kid. He didn’t want to end up like his dad. But now, he knew that he wouldn’t. Thanks to Peter, he had the confidence that he wouldn’t fuck up his kid like his own dad had done to him.

He knew Peter would have been nothing but supportive of his and Pep’s decision to have a kid. _He would’ve been the best big brother_ , Tony frowned in response to his thought. He vowed to himself that he would tell his kid about their big brother and how he was the best hero in the world. About how he sacrificed his life to save the world so that they could be there in it. He’d tell them stories from Peter’s patrols and the domestic stories that showed the dorky person that was Peter Parker.

So, yes, Peter had inspired Tony to have a kid, but he also inspired him to give more to others. Specifically, he inspired him to give to the families that lost each other in the way that he did with Peter, the way May did. To those homeless, without work, and with nowhere to go because of the snap. He called it the Parker Foundation. It was the one thing that helped ease his conscience just a little bit.

Tony glanced through the tears on his eyelashes to the other side of the room, his own side. He saw the mask from the spaceship, the one he’d left a message to Pepper on. This was when he thought he was actually going to die; before Carol came and saved him and Nebula. Just when he thought there were no more do overs or second chances. Tony tiptoed over to it and sat in the chair in front of it. He set the picture frame down on his own lab table and turned on the recording program on his helmet. He began to speak.

“Hey, Pete. Kid. It’s been a little over a year since I’ve seen you last. Today would’ve been your 18th birthday. Can you believe it? You, 18? I know I can’t,” Tony paused for a minute, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“I miss you. I miss you so much, Pete. Everything about you. I miss the messes you made in the lab, I miss the ways you would fall asleep 10 minutes into movie night. I miss your manners, no matter how many times I told you to stop saying sorry. I miss you calling me Mr. Stark, despite how often I told you to call me Tony. I miss the fact that we never got to tour MIT together, and Rhodey and I never got to share our own embarrassing college stories. I miss the fact that you won’t get to know our kid— mine and Pep’s.

“You know, you’re the only reason I want a kid. I don’t know how you did it, but you somehow managed to wedge yourself into my heart. You made me soft, Parker. You also gave me about a million gray hairs you little ass.” Tony smiled to himself at the thought of Peter’s shenanigans.

“I really wish you hadn’t stayed on that ship though.” Tonys small smile was quick to fade.

“I know it sounds _so_ selfish, but then I wouldn’t have had to see you die in my arms. I wouldn’t hear you whispering ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ and ‘ _I don’t want to go_ ’ in my dreams— well nightmares are more like it. But, I’m also glad I got to be with you. To see you one last time. I know I was hard to get to know, I know I was never easy to get along with, but thank you for not giving up on me like so many others have.

“I know I never showed you how I felt, but kid, I think we’re there now. There’s nothing I wouldn’t give to just get to hug you one time, just once. And I mean a real hug, not me trying to hold you together as you fall apart in my arms. I don’t know why it took you leaving for me to realize. I wish more than anything I had you here with me. I wish I had another chance to save you, to be there for you, to protect you. If there was anyway to get you back I’d do it. I just, I miss you, kid. I miss you so much.”

Tony turned off the helmet, taking it and placing it on Peter’s bench. He left it there just in case. Just in case there was a way to get him back. Just in case he might be able to watch them someday. He grabbed the picture frame and took it upstairs with him, placing it on the counter in the kitchen of his floor at the compound. He then made himself a cup of coffee before settling in a comfortable position on the couch in the living room. He stared blankly at the black screen of the television until he heard Pepper’s soft footsteps approaching him.

“Hi, Pep.”

She smiled sadly, knowing what day it was, what significance it held to Tony. She wasn’t too close to the kid, she’d only met him a handful of times, but she knew all about him from Tony. She knew how much Tony loved him, and she knew how much he wished he could’ve traded places with the boy.

“Hey, Tony.”

She sat down with him, pulling him into a long, tight hug. Then, she grabbed his arm, helping him up before they started the walk back to their bedroom. It was still only 7am and Tony, along with Pepper, needed to rest. No matter how hard it might be to do so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case it wasn’t clear, i have finished all of the chapters of this story. there will be six of them, but i’m waiting to post them to see if this gets good feedback. hope y’all understand. much love and thanks for reading xx


	2. August 10, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which tony deals with the grief he feels for peter by introducing him to morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at summaries omg im so sorry. anyways, i’m the only one who edited this (as usual), so i apologize for any mistakes. plus it’s 2 a.m., so i’m not gonna be at my peak editing.

It was now August 10, 2020, three and a half months after Morgan Stark was welcomed into the world. It was also Peter Parker’s 19th birthday, a birthday that he himself would not experience but one that Tony Stark would. One that would forever be engrained into the newly paternal man’s mind. 

Holding his beautiful baby girl, the one with his eyes and hair, her mom’s nose and mouth, and their combined intelligence and bravery, Tony crept into the lab. He knew he wasn’t supposed to bring Morgan into it, in fact, Pepper had strictly forbidden it. But today was different. He had come to talk to Peter, and Tony couldn’t help introducing the two. Pepper followed closely, undetected, sitting on the stairs that led to the modest lab Tony had built into the basement of their new cabin.

Tony had taken Peter’s things with him. He had built a smaller lab station in the basement for the boy in case he ever came back. Pepper knew it wasn’t likely, but she didn’t have the heart to tell her husband not to do it. Tony sat at the small table and carefully pulled out the beat up helmet from his nanotech armor with one hand.Holding his daughter close, Tony pressed record on the helmet. 

“Hey Pete, me again. It’s your 19th birthday today. You’d be in college now, studying to become the heir of Stark Industries. Speaking of the heir to Stark, by the way, this little bundle of joy is Morgan. Morgan H Stark. Your little sister. I’ve already started telling her stories about the Amazing Spider-Man, and her even better big brother, Peter. She doesn’t quite understand yet, but someday she will. 

“I wish to god you could meet her. You’d love her. I know you would. I know she’d love you, too. If you were here you’d be so happy for me. You’d encourage me to go be a dad and a husband. But Pete, I _still_ can’t stop thinking about you. There’s a small part of me that knows I should accept that you’re gone, but the rest of me hasn’t given up hope yet.

“I’ve been doing a little thinking recently— you know when I’m not changing diapers and cleaning up spilled peas— and I can’t help but think there’s a way I can get you back. And you know I’d do anything for that chance. But now there’s so much more risk involved. Yet, I can’t stop thinking about the possibility, and I’d never forgive myself if I figured it out and didn’t save you. I promise you, no matter if it’s ten years from now, I will get you back. I just have to make sure I don’t lose what I have now. 

“We built a cabin. Pep and I. It’s to raise Morgan in. Keep her away from all that Avengers stuff. Oh boy would you love it. It’s surrounded by grass and trees, and there’s this beautiful lake right outside. You can actually see the stars in the nighttime and the sunrise in the morning. 

“I built you a room. I told Pep it was just a guest room. She probably knew who it was for though, she’s a smart one. And I know, I know. It’s selfish of me to treat you like you’re still here when I have Morgan and Pepper, but... God. Every night I hear you.. going away, and I don’t think I’ll be able to rest until you’re here with me again. It’s been two very long years, but I still miss you just as much, if not more.

“I see you in her. In the little ways. Her wide eyes remind me of yours, and she’s a little stinker just like her brother. But she’s smart and goofy, and I can’t help but draw comparisons. As always, I miss you, Pete. I really miss you.”

Tony held Morgan close as he began to sob. She reached up, grasping at his face with her chubby fingers.

“I know, baby, but daddy’s okay. I’m okay.” 

He smiled through closed lips at his child, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. Pepper began to head quietly back upstairs as she heard Tony telling Morgan about who he was just talking to— her big brother. Pepper felt tears prick her own eyes as she thought about her husband’s words. She knew how much pain he was in, knew he cared about Peter just as much as he did Morgan. She wasn’t sure why it took so long for it to truly set in that he was already a father before Morgan even came into the picture. A father that had lost his child. 

Pepper knew it was selfish to wish, even for a second, that Tony could forget about Peter and be happy with just her and Morgan. She always caught herself in this thought though, and she would soften. She didn’t feel anger at Tony or Peter, there was no reason to. Pepper felt anger at the situation and the fact that Tony had to lose Peter in the first place. She was also sad at the fact that he wasn’t able to rest, and that he wouldn’t be able to come to peace with what had happened for a long while, if he ever would. A child was killed in their parents arms, gone forever as they begged them to not let them go.

Pepper knew deep down that Tony never would come to peace with what had happened. He had changed in that month in space, but nevertheless, it didn’t affect Pepper’s feelings for him.She would love him regardless, glad to be able to provide some patience and stability to his life. Something that hasn’t been there for a long time. She was perfectly happy to just give him love.

Pepper heard as Tony started up the squeaky stairs and quickly she wiped her eyes. She grabbed a magazine and flipped to a random page, pretending to be occupied with it like she hadn’t been spying on him minutes earlier. Tony walked toward her, placing Morgan carefully inside of the play-pin tucked in the corner of the room before sitting silently beside Pepper on the couch. She set her magazine down on the table before opening her arms, accepting the limp, crying form of her husband in them. They stayed like that until they heard Morgan fussing, then they got up and resumed the day with a heavy cloud over their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna say thank you for the love and support y’all have shown on this story. i really appreciate it. 
> 
> also, i’m posting these chapters daily, so the next chapter will come out tomorrow, the 11th. again, ty for reading and ily all xx


	3. August 10, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which tony watches star wars and can’t stop thinking about peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i’m so sorry i havent posted, but i have a physics group project that had to be done by monday, so that took precedent over this and we’ve literally spent so long on it. hope that’s cool with y’all. :))

It was August 10, 2021, a whole 3 years since the snap, and 16 months after Morgan was born. She was smarter than Tony could’ve imagined, already able to speak several (almost) complete words. She knew her _mama_ and _dada_ , she knew how to ask for stories about Peter, which she very much loved to hear. Tony would ask what story she wants to hear every night before bedtime and every night she would reply with “Pee!”, her way of saying Pete. 

Morgan could walk at 14 months, and was now an expert little speeder. She liked to play ‘pider-man’ as she called it, unable to say the ‘s’ in the word. She would climb up on things like the couch or the bed and say she was ‘wike pee!’ Tony and Pepper would laugh and play along, Tony acting like the bad guy she needed to catch. 

Today was no different. It was Peter’s 20th birthday and Tony woke up instantly grievous, knowing he’d have a hard time putting on an act for his child. He walked straight into the living room, avoiding Morgan’s room altogether. He sat on the couch, grabbed a blanket, and instructed FRIDAY to play a movie. It wasn’t long before the room was flooded with the theme song of Star Wars. Friday had chosen Return of the Jedi, Peter’s personal favorite of the original trilogy, and although most diehard fans didn’t, he still loved the prequels as well.

Tony thought back to 2017:

_It was December and the new Star Wars sequel movie was coming out. Tony managed to convince the higher ups to allow him to take three of his interns to the premier. He, of course, took Peter and his friends MJ and Ned instead. Tony was dressed as Obi-Wan, much to his pretend annoyance, MJ was Han Solo, Peter was Luke Skywalker, and Ned dressed up like Princess Leia Organa, space buns and all. Tony remembered Peter freaking out as he met the cast, calling both Oscar Isaac_ and _Daisy Ridley ‘really freakin’ attractive.’_

_Tony remembered smiling as he watched Peter intently staring at the screen, not even turning away to look while he grabbed for more and more popcorn. He would explain what was happening in the movie, even though Tony was more than capable of understanding what was happening. He would whisper his theories to Tony, eyes still glued on the movie, letting out a little whoop of success if they turned out to be right._

_Tony remembered flying all three of them back to the compound where he gave Peter another early Christmas present._

_“It’s a lightsaber! Well it’s not really a lightsaber because you can’t manifest light in that way yadayada, and I didn’t want you to cut off anyones limbs, but it glows and it’ll give you a little shock if you touch the saber part. I figured you and your little nerd pack would love to play with the—“_

_Tony’s nervous explanation was cut off by Peter squealing and saying thank you on repeat._

_“This has been the best day ever, Mr. Stark. And these lightsabers?! They’re so awesome, Mr. Stark. Thank you so much, Tony.”_

_He sincerely smiled up at Tony and, no matter how hard he tried to resist, Tony smiled back and ruffled his hair._

_“Was nothin’ kid.”_

Memory over, Tony returned to the present, smile on his face. Over the past year, Tony had become more understanding over the situation he was dealt. He understood in his brain that Peter was more or less gone, but with that came the acceptance of it in his heart. He taught himself that he had to remember him as best he could. That came with rewatching the Star Wars movies, building new types of webs, working on a new suit for the boy, and listening to the playlist Peter had created for Tony when they first started working in the lab together.

The process required recalling all the stories he had of the boy to his daughter, _and even wife sometimes_ , and remembering him as a good thing that happened in Tony’s life, a type of blessing per-say, although Tony wouldn’t say he’s really all that religious. He began associating his memories with the love he felt toward the boy instead of the anger toward what had happened to him. And as much as he tried to deny it— there was still that one part of Tony that couldn’t help but think he could bring him back somehow. 

Tony paused the movie. He hadn’t been paying attention in the first place, too lost in thought to keep up with a film of this level. Standing up from the cozy couch, Tony stretched his arms toward the ceiling, watching as the comfy blanket fell off his pooping knees. _’God, I’m getting too old.’_ Tony thought to himself as he left the room to go down to his lab. As he’d previously done on this day for the past 2 years, Tony went to Peter’s section of the lab and grabbed the helmet from the box in which it resided. 

“Hey, Pete. Has it been a year already? God, you would _not believe_ how big Morguna has gotten! She can walk and talk, and she even likes to hear stories. I can tell she’s gonna be so smart, probably about as smart as you. She loves you, you know. I’ve been telling her stories of you since she was born. You’re her most requested bedtime story topic, I’ll have you know. She calls you ‘Pee’, which I just _know_ you would get a kick out of. She also plays Spider-Man a lot, much more than she plays Iron Man. But, hey, it’s okay. Yeah, it’s fine, totally cool. I’m not jealous or anything,”

Tony shrugs his shoulders and sends a sly grin to the camera to make sure that whoever’s listening to this in the future— _if anyone is listening in the future_ — knows that he’s joking. He’d missed this so much, joking around with Peter, and although Peter wasn’t really there, Tony liked to imaged what it’d be like if he was. Peter would be in the lab with him. He’d get all flushed and claim that Tony was the best superhero there ever was. _‘He’d be overly humble, as usual_.’ Tony sighed an exasperated breath at the thought of Peter too-humble-for-his-own-good Parker .

“Morgan’ll run around the house and climb on the furniture. Honestly, she’s become quite the handful. Quite like you were Spider-baby. I gotta say though, I still think about you a lot. I was on the couch a little bit ago, and asked FRI to put on a movie. She, obviously, chose Return of the Jedi— your favorite. But I couldn’t help but think of that time I took you and your friends to the premiere of The Last Jedi under the cover of interns.

“I remember your bi-disaster self freaking out over at least twenty-five percent of the cast members, and I remember you whispering me your theories in the theater. You whooped when you guessed right that Rey and Kylo were connected. I remember you telling me what was happening even though i had already seen most of the originals in the theaters, that’s right Pete, the originals! 

Then, I took you home and I gave you guys lightsabers. We sat and battled with those for two whole _hours_ before you all clonked out. Okay, you’re right, _maybe_ it was _me_ that clonked out. That reminds me, the last one came out in 2019. I completely forgot to tell you that I saw it. You’d like it. It’s better than the first two sequels. You’d never guess the big reveal though. And if I do bring you back, I am so introducing you to Baby Yoda. Your life will never be the same,”

Tony smirked at the mask.

“It’s been nice to think of the good things, kid. You have no idea how hard it’s been. I know I’ve been saying that I can bring you back. I’m pretty sure I can. I just have to think of how. I know that if you could talk to me, you’d probably say that it’s not worth it, but to me it is. And while the nightmares have become less, they’re still there most nights, and the nights they’re not, I still dream about you. I miss you so much, Peter, and I swear to you now, I am not going to rest until I bring you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, another roughly edited chapter. and sorry again, hope y’all haven’t forgotten about this story already (;. anyways, thanks again for reading, ily all sm xx


	4. August 10, 2022

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which tony and morgan leave a message to peter parker + tony stark says i love you for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is emotionally, physically, and mentally beating my ass rn so i haven’t had much time to do basically anything else. it’s literally 2 am and i just finished my homework, but enjoy this chapter!!

It was August 10, 2022, and Tony Stark was always one to follow through with a promise. He had been thinking relentlessly on a way to bring back Peter, who was now 21. It wasn’t until he and Pepper were showing a now nearly two and a half year old Morgan Back to the Future for the first time that the idea finally dawned on him. He couldn’t believe he had never thought of it before. Time travel. It wasn’t necessarily impossible. The remaining Avengers could go back in time and fetch the stones. If only he knew how to adjust time and figure out how to get a human to safely move throughout it, that might be helpful. 

Tony had discovered the idea about a month ago, and he had been divulging it ever since. He had already come up with a few designs, but three out of three had failed, and although it was expected, it didn’t come without disappointment. Tony knew that he should probably hold back on any more ideas, though. He hadn’t told Pepper about his crazy plan, nor had he told the other Avengers. They still weren’t on the greatest terms, but they did see each other occasionally.

Natasha and Bruce were the only ones who ever visited Tony at his house, but he saw Steve every once and a while. Each time felt like someone rubbing salt in a gash across his heart. Thor was living in New Asgard, and Clint was doing unspeakable things in other countries. Tony felt bad for the man. He’d lost his entire family to the Snap, but that was no excuse to go slaughtering people the way he did, even if they weren’t strictly ‘good guys’. At least to Tony. Tony couldn’t lie though, he still missed the man, and he missed Thor. Rhodey was constantly with Tony, he always has been, since their old MIT days. Unfortunately for Tony, however, he’d been leaving to go on more missions recently, especially since there were far less Avengers than before. He’d seen Nebula twice, she came to see Tony when they killed Thanos and when Morgan was born. Everyone was there for that, no matter the grudge they held toward Tony. 

Tony walked into Morgan’s room where she was busy at her little desk, doing what Tony could only say was drawing, although there was no order to it. Red collided with yellow producing blotches of what one could consider orange. Tony saw a large yellow circle on the page and identified it as the sun— she was drawing a sunset. He rapped his fingers on the door to get her attention without startling her.

“Morgunaaa,” 

Tony stretched out the vowel, knowing it made her giggle.

“Do you want to go say hi to Petey Pie?” 

Morgan jumped out of her seat and ran to her dad.

“Petey?! Where is he?”

She asked, tilting her head like a little puppy.

“He’s far away in a place where good people go when they need to rest. But, we can still send him messages to tell him how much we love him. He can’t send any back, but he can hear them from here. Do you understand?” 

Morgan nodded her head in response, messy hair flopping up and down. Tony smiled at the girl, and every part of him couldn’t help but believe that she really could understand what he was trying to say. She was very smart for her age, and Tony’s pride swelled a little at the thought that he helped create such an intelligent little being. He reached out a hand and she placed her extremely small one in the center of it, allowing herself to be guided down to the lab. He pulled out the now five year old mask and placed it on the bench in front of him. He pressed record before he scooped up Morgan and placed her on his lap. 

“Hey Peter,” 

Tony started, looking down at Morgan and then nodding her on.

“Hi Petey Pie!” She said in her slow but all too enthusiast voice, reminding Tony of Peter’s in a way.

“This is Morgan. I know I introduced you to her last year, but she’s already grown up so much. She can say your name now. She can speak full sentences and count to 100, give or take a few,” Tony smiled, thinking about the trick he’d taught his daughter a few weeks ago to to count to 100: 

_ “Alright, Morg, it goes like this: 1, 2, skip a few, 99, 100. That’s how you count to 100. Easy peasy.” _

Tony‘s smile faded at the memory as he was brought back to the present situation. 

“Morgan can also play Spider-Man even better now. Isn’t that right Morganator?”

She giggled.

“Spider-Man!! Bestest hero in the whole wide world!”

Her words were spaced out, still having some trouble voicing what her young mind was trying to say. Her ‘r’s’ sounded more like ‘w’s’, and she took deep breaths every couple of words. Despite this, she still said whatever came to her mind, unafraid of hurting anyone’s feelings. At that,  Tony feigned hurt at the suggestion that he wasn’t the best hero in the world to her.

“Ouch. So mean to your old man Morguna.”

She giggled again before she tapped his nose with her finger. Tony’s smile grew and his eyes became more squinted as he felt hot tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

“Is daddy sad?”

Morgan asked with what Tony knew to be concern on her face. 

“Yeah, Mo, daddy’s sad. He misses Petey Pie. Remember he’s away with all the good people?”

Morgan nodded, face contorting in thought about a way to make her father feel better.

“Juice pops!” 

Tony chuckled at his daughters thoughts as a tear leaked from his right eye, skimming his aging cheek before getting caught in the goatee he hadn’t shaved in far too long.

“Yes, that’s exactly what we need. Why don’t you go get mommy to get you two juice pops?” 

Morgan grinned with all her teeth, excited about the direction, and began bounding toward the stairs before she turned around. 

“What about Petey? Would Petey like a juice pop?” 

Tony felt more tears silently repeat the trail down his face made by their predecessors. 

“Petey would love a juice pop. Tell mommy to get three okay?” 

Morgan giggled and went upstairs to find her mom. As soon as she was out of sight, Tony fell apart. It had been so long since he’d cried like this over Peter. 

“I know I haven’t said it yet, but I love you Pete. I love you so much. You’re not even here and you’re such a good influence on her. She loves you so much. She asks when you’ll get back from ‘the good place’ sometimes. It breaks my heart to tell her that you can’t come back. She doesn’t quite understand that part. 

“I miss having you around, kid. I miss going to the lab and fooling around with you. I miss teaching you Italian, piano, and how to cook. I miss going to Comic Con with you, even though we only went once.”

Tony stopped talking for a little bit having lost his train of thought. 

“It’s crazy how much I see you in Morgan. I know you aren’t really related, but she acts so much like you that it’s hard to believe you aren’t. She’s so considerate and witty, and she’s so fearless and smart. She’s so happy, too. No matter what, she always has a smile on her face. She must get that from her mom because I’m going to be honest Pete, these past few months have been hard for me. 

“You’ve now been gone for more years than we even knew each other, and something about that just really sets me off. Gotta say though, I’m really trying to get you back. I’ve got the idea of time travel in my head, of course I haven’t told anyone else, but I know you’d be so excited. I think it’s possible, I mean if the time stone let you time travel, there has to be a way to manifest that energy from something else. So, it isn’t like it’s impossible to get you back. I’ve got some ideas but most of them have failed. I promise I won’t fail you Peter. I’m going to get you out of wherever you are.

Small, bare footsteps could be heard jumping down the stairs toward the lab, along with the soft slurping of Morgan already eating her juice pop. 

“Oh, here comes Morgan with our juice pops. You better love them or I swear to Thor, Mr. Parker.” 

Tony faked a threatening scowl to the mask before welcoming the small child into his open arms.

“Juice pops!” 

Morgan exclaimed as she dropped the two that weren’t in her mouth on the table. 

“Great. Thank you Mo Mo. Do you wanna say goodbye to Peter before he leaves?” 

Morgan waved at the mask.

“Bye Petey!! I love you!!” 

She grinned up at Tony, squeezing her eyes shut and opening her mouth so much almost all of the top row of teeth was visible.

“Good job, Morguna,” 

Tony said as he kissed her cheek, watching for a minute as she bounced back up the stairs she’d just come down from.   


“Goodbye, Pete. I love you.” 

Tony looked softly at the mask one last time before turning it off, placing it back in its box. He then swiped one of the two juice pops Morgan left on the table and popped it in his mouth, closing his eyes to the thought of ways to revive his intern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like all of these chapters, this was very lightly edited, so if you come across a mistake, don’t hesitate to lmk. also, this is my first multi-chapter fic that i’ve ever completed, so i know it isn’t all that great, and it’s probably at least a little repetitive and contradictory. i personally wanna thank y’all so much for putting up with my shitty late-night writing skills, so thank you for reading. i appreciate each and every one of you xx


	5. August 10, 2023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which tony stark and the avengers discover time travel and how to use it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school literally makes me wanna die, but after today i have a four day weekend, so i should actually post the last chapter on time??
> 
> like always, i’m editing this while half asleep, so who knows how good it is. if you spot a mistake lmk!! xx

It was August 10, 2023 and Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, and Scott Lang had just exited a large, black van in front of Tony Stark’s personal cabin. It was Peter Parker’s 22nd birthday and Tony was being asked to really commit to the time travel plan, which apparently Scott Lang had thought of while spending time in the quantum realm. 

“A lot of us lost people out there Tony. I get that you didn’t lose anyone and you’re here with your daughter and wife, but what about those of us who lost our family, our significant others and children and lifelong friends?” 

Tony jerked his head sourly toward at the man. 

“ _Actually,_ Scott, I did lose someone. I lost my kid,”

Scott looked stunned, but Natasha and Steve just looked toward their shoes, mud from the earlier rain showers clinging to their soles.

“I’m sorry I didn’t-“

Scott began, but Tony wasn’t much in the mood to listen to him anymore.

“No, you didn’t. His name was Peter. He vanished in my arms. And, honestly, I want more than anything to bring him back. But I cannot lose what I have now. If there was a way, a way to guarantee that I wouldn’t lose her too, then maybe. But, especially with Quantam physics, it just isn’t possible.” 

Tony looked sadly at the trio before Morgan came bursting out of the door. She hopped on his lap, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from falling. 

“Mommy told me to come save you.”

She said, her voice muffled against his shirt.

“It worked, I’m saved.” 

He sighed as he stood up, feeling the joints that were previously locked up pop back into their rightful places. Morgan was now three years and four months old, an age so incredibly young, her life so full of potential. Tony didn’t think, even in the most selfish parts of his heart, that he could go through with something that could jeopardize that.

“The table’s set for six if you guys would like to stay.” 

Tony turned toward his former colleagues before nodding his head once and leaving for his kitchen. It wasn’t too long after lunch that he excused himself to the basement, itching to remind himself of anything and everything Peter Parker.

As soon as he was isolated in the basement, Tony pulled out the web fluid formula that Peter had left in his chemistry textbook. He set to work. He didn’t notice Steve, Scott, and Nat slowly making their way down the stairs as he continued adding chemicals to his beaker. 

“Hey FRI, play Peter’s playlist.” 

It wasn’t long before a Hamilton song flowed from the speakers. Tony recognized it immediately as Dear Theodosia. He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands as he felt the lyrics wash over him. 

‘You will come of age with our young nation

We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you

If we lay a strong enough foundation

We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you

And you'll blow us all away’

Tony felt himself start to sob at them.

“God damnit Peter.” 

He muttered to himself, still unaware of the company he had. Tony would do anything to get Peter back. He knew deep down that he would never be able to live with himself if he didn’t try. It was his responsibility as a hero, as a mentor, as a father. Tony reached his arm over to the box and took the mask out, pressing record as he did so.

“Hey, Pete. Me again. It’s your 22nd birthday now. Isn’t that wild. I came down to the lab and asked FRI to turn on that playlist for me. Can you hear what came on?”

Tony paused for a second as he began to sigh, eyes watering even more at the songs words:

‘My father wasn't around 

I swear that

I'll be around for you

I'll do whatever it takes

I'll make a million mistakes

I'll make the world safe and sound for you’ 

“This song makes me think of you now. And, you know, maybe Scott, Steve, and Nat are right. Maybe I should try to help. God knows I need you to come back before I have a heart attack. You have no idea how much I’ve cried over you, kid. Every little thing reminds me of you. Like this fucking song.

“I think I know a way that I can get you back, Pete. I just, I don’t know what to do. I want to bring back what we lost, without a doubt, but I also want to preserve what we have now. I can’t stand having one kid without the other, and I don’t think I could live with myself if I accidentally killed Morgan to save you. The same would be for vice versa, don’t go thinking in your head that I love her more than you.

“I just— Morgan’s here, right, and she’s solid. Constant. But you, this idea, it’s not concrete. It’s a big game of chance that can end in me losing you both, and I don’t know what I would do then. And God, Pep. I don’t know what she’d say. I’m going to think about it though, Pete. I really am, and I’ll let you know later tonight or first thing in the morning what I decide. As always though, I miss you.”

Tony paused the recording before resuming his work on making another round of web fluid. He’d made enough to probably last Peter a lifetime by now.

“FRI, pause the music. I’m gonna go help Pep clean up and say goodbye.” 

“Whatever you say, boss.”

She replied in her enthusiastic Irish accent.

With guilty faces, the three spies crept back upstairs and went out on the porch like they’d told Pepper they were doing in the first place. Tony was less quiet about his ascent, stomping up the stairs before greeting his wife.

“They’re on the porch Tones. If you want to say goodbye.” Her words seemed casual, as though even talking to Steve Rogers or that damn Ant-Guy were normal for him, but her eyes— her tender, loving eyes— reminded him that it was okay if he didn’t want to say goodbye. He shook his head lightly, giving what could maybe be considered a smile, and muttered his thanks before walking outside to say goodbye to his guests.

“Hey, Tony. Look, I’m sorry about earlier,  and I’m sorry about bringing up Peter. We just had to know if it was possible that you would help us. You’re the most qualified person we know.” 

Steve said persuasively, the care in his voice not going undetected. 

“Look, I get it, and I promise you I will consider it, but I can’t guarantee anything. I’m sorry guys. I really am.”

Natasha smiled at him, but it was a sad smile. A knowing smile. She was good at that— understanding exactly how he felt, she always had been. 

“It’s okay, Tony. We get it.” 

Tony sent her a thankful smile before wishing them the best. Once they had left, however, Tony returned to Pepper. He always returned to Pepper, no matter what she was always there and he loved her for that.

“Hey Tony?”

She smiled politely, sweetly, like she was up to something.

“Yeah Pep?”

She looked at him again, battering her eyelids. 

“I know you just finished one of the most emotionally draining moments of the past five years, but would you please do the dishes for me.”

Tony chuckled and shook his head.

“Of course m’lady.” 

Tony walked into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes. He wasn’t too far into cleaning them when he lost control of the hose and sprayed across one of the shelves by the sink. He wiped down a few of the items on it before something in the back caught his eye. It was the picture he’d found of himself and Peter all those years ago in the Compound’s lab. He wiped off the water from it before examining it closely. The upside certificate caught his eye and he considered it for a moment. Mind saying ‘ _what the hell_ ’, it wasn’t long Tony was racing down to his lab. 

“Hey FRI, I need you to render a design for me.”

He popped a bit of candy in his mouth.

“Sure thing, boss.” 

She chirped happily.

“Do it in the design of a Mobius Strip. Inverted please. That’ll take a bit.”

He stood to the side patiently beside his chair, anxiety forcing his arms to overlap over his chest and his leg to jiggle involuntarily. 

“Rendering.” 

FRIDAY updated, loading the design. 

“Don’t worry if it doesn’t pan out, I’m just kinda—“ 

Tony’s rambles were cut off by his AI. 

“Model rendered. Model Successful.”

She announced to Tony. 

Tony fell back in his seat, slapping a hand over his mouth in disbelief. He sat there for a second before happily saying “ _shit_ ” through a bit of laughter.

“Shit!” 

Tony heard a young voice speak up from the staircase. Tony’s head whipped around so fast he thought he’d given himself whiplash. Holding a finger to his lips he quietly asks: 

“What are you doing up little miss?” 

All he got in reply was another “ _shit_ ” from Morgan.

“Nope. We don’t say that. Only mommy says that word. She coined it, it belongs to her.” 

He tried to sound like a parent, stressing it so hopefully she wouldn’t repeat it to Pepper and get him in trouble.

“Why you up?”

Morgan asked softly, tilting her head just slightly.

“‘Cause I got some important shit going on here! What do you think?”

Morgan completely turned her head and gave him the grumpiest scowl her little face could muster. 

“No, I’ve just, I’ve got something on my mind.” 

He replied.

“Was it juice pops?”

Morgan asked so innocently it made Tony want to melt.

“Sure was,” 

Tony said softly, smiling at her a bit. 

“That’s extortion. That’s a word. What kind do you want? Great minds think alike. Juice pops is exactly what was... on my mind.” 

Tony hesitated before picking up his daughter and carrying her into her bedroom. He tucked her in, and left after she told him that she ‘ _loved him 3000’_. He walked into the living room, bragging to Pepper about how high his number was compared to hers before striking up a conversation about the composting book she was reading. About two seconds into the conversation and Tony couldn’t help himself.

“I figured it out.”

Pepper looked at him, puzzled for a minute until Tony recognized a thousand emotions go through her eyes at once, clarity, fear, sadness, happiness— but she asked anyways. 

“Just so we’re on the same page you do mean—“ 

“Time travel. I figured it out.” 

Pepper looked at her husband, taking a second to awe at the genius of him.

“You know, I don’t have to go through with it. I could put it in a locked box and forget about it.” 

Pepper smiled sadly at her husband, knowing what was about to happen was extremely dangerous, but also knowing that he would all but self destruct if he didn’t go through with it.

“But would you be able to rest?”

Tony looked at his wife, giving her the best apology he could through his expression. She knows him too well. They went to their bed, too exhausted from the day’s events to even attempt to stay awake any longer. But, once Pepper went to bed, Tony snuck down to the lab again. 

“Hey Pete, I’m back.” Tony began through a long yawn.

“I figured it out. That stupid internship picture that you framed actually helped me figure it out, too. I figured out time travel. I can get you back. I told Pepper I could lock it in a box and never think about it again, but you know her, she knows me too well. She’s right. I don’t think I would ever be able to rest or be happy again, at least not now that I know there is a way. A way that I can restore half the universe’s population, that is, which includes you, by the way. So, I guess this is my last message. I’m going to go rally up the Avengers, and I’ll hopefully get to see you again soon. I’ve missed you so much, my Spiderling. I love you 3000.”

Tony ended the call before heading upstairs to the bed in which his slumbering wife awaited him. He closed his eyes, readying himself for the adventure to come, for the chance to see Peter again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, tomorrow is the last chapter of this lil fic. thank you all for your support thus far, and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. <3


	6. + 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which peter parker returns and the final battle occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter!! thank you for all the support on this story!! ily all <3

It was August 14, 2023 and Tony Stark watched from the ground as Peter Parker came into view. He was webbing up the alien that had overpowered Tony, saving his life once again. The boy jogged over to him, helping him up to his feet. 

“Hey! Holy cow. You will not believe what’s been going on. Do you remember when we were in space, and I..”

Peter’s enthusiasm faltered.

“Well I woke up, right, and you were gone, but Doctor Strange was there right, and he was like ‘Guys c’mon they need us’. And then he started doing that yellow, sparkly thing that he does all the time—“

“Hold me, kid, hold me.”

Tony muttered quietly as he walked forward and pulled the kid— his kid into a hug.

“What are you doi—“

Peter was cut off again, and Tony pulled him in tighter. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s armor before sighing. Tony could feel tears in his eyes as he squeezed the spider just a little bit tighter, closing his eyes at the pure emotion he felt for the kid.

“Oh. This is nice.” 

After another minute of hugging, they pulled away and Peter left to go help with the gauntlet. It seemed like another five years between that moment and where Tony was right now. Strange had just held up a finger as Tony realized what was about to happen. He had to take the stones from Thanos, he had to be the one to make the sacrifice play. Tony looked at Thanos before pouncing, slyly stealing the stones out of his gauntlet and holding them in his armored hand.

“I am inevitable.” 

Thanos stated, a demented smirk on his face as he attempted to snap his fingers. Metal hit metal but nothing happened. Realization settled into Thanos surprised eyes as he looked at his glove and then at Tony. Tony had put the stones in the gauntlet on his left hand, instantly feeling the power traveling up his arm. He maintained eye contact with Thanos, not letting himself flinch from the blinding pain. 

About five seconds later, Tony felt pressure on his right arm too. He looked over to see Steve Rogers and Thor lined up beside him. Steve’s arm was held tightly around his own, and Tony could just see Thor’s arm was around Steve’s. Tony could feel the power lessen its pressure from his own body as it spread to the super soldier and the god.

“And we.. are... the Avengers.” 

Tony used what was left of his power to snap his fingers, feeling the pressure in his arm leave completely. He fell down beside Steve and Thor. He could feel nothing but numb in his left arm and he knew that he had probably lost it for good. But his heart was still beating and to him that the was the most important thing. The fact that he’d be able to see his kids, his wife, and the faces of all those they’d lost once more. 

Tony straightened himself up a little and watched as all those around them understood what had happened. He watched as the stones shattered into pieces, falling out of his gauntlet. Then, Tony watched as Thanos’s army turned to dust and the Avengers stood, stunned at the fact that they had won. He watched as Thanos walked over to a rock and sat on it, awaiting his turn to die fairly and quietly. He looked over at the three avengers who’d brought his demise and offered a nod. An understanding between the opponents, they had won, he had lost. This was it. The final battle. 

Tony couldn’t help but sob as he saw Thanos turn to dust, the very last of the enemy, before he sank down farther, his back propped up on a rock. Steve and Thor looked at him concerned, but he just smiled.

“I’m.. I’m okay.”

Steve smiled at him and reached out his hand. Tony took it with his right, and before Steve knew it he was being brought into a hug by the younger man. Thor was quick to join in and they sat together in the middle of the battleground for another few minutes before the rest of the avengers came to see what had happened. Rhodey was the first to arrive. He kneeled down beside Tony, reaching his hand out to grab his shoulder, offering him a smile that spoke all of the words they needed. 

The next visitor was an unexpected one: Natasha Romanoff.

“Miss me?”

She asked, smirking at Tony, Steve, Thor, and Rhodey. 

“Nat.”

Steve and Tony said at the same time, amazement in their voice.

“Ah, Natasha! Oh how we have missed you. See guys, I told you she was not gone for good!” 

Thor smiled, excited at as a puppy at the fact that his fellow avenger was back to where she belonged, back to her family.

Tony had only one theory to what had happened.

“When we destroyed the soul stone. It must’ve released all of the bodies that were being held there. Nat, Nebula’s sister is probably back too.”

Nat just smiled her thanks, bringing her family into their second group hug of the night. 

Tony then heard the thwipping of webs before Peter came into view. He was a lot more beat up than when Tony had seen him last, but as he watched his face closely he noticed the kid’s healing factor was already kicking in. The smaller cuts and bruises were already beginning to heal. Tony also noticed that Peter was crying.

“You did it! You did it, Mr. Stark! We won!” 

Tony couldn’t help but sob out a little laugh at the boy’s constant over-enthusiasm, even in the aftermath of a battle. 

“We won, Mr. Stark, we won!”

He was repeating himself, a habit Tony had picked up on 6 years earlier, something that occurred when he was extremely happy. 

“What have I told you about calling me Mr. Stark?” 

Tony mumbled out, it was probably too quiet for others to hear, but Tony knew that Peter’s ears could pick up on the smallest of sounds.

“Sorry,” 

he offered an apologetic smile.

“Thank you, Tony.” 

Peter crashed forward, hugging Tony with a little too much force, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to push away. He would never deny another hug from Peter Parker again. Peter looked around at his company. 

“Thank you, too, Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Thor.” 

Peter smiled up at the three who were standing a little ways away, letting Tony have his space with his loved one’s. Tony noticed the light blush that came to Peter’s face we he looked at Nat and Thor.

“Thank you too, Queens. We couldn’t have done it without you.” 

Steve said in his traditional motivational leader voice that Tony hadn’t heard in a while. He noticed Peter puff up a little in pride over the complement. Peter had yet to let go of Tony, and Tony looked over at Steve, hoping to let him know that he appreciated the sacrifice he made. Steve nodded once more, smile on his face as they had seemingly ended what was left of their feud.

“Together?”

Tony said in his direction. 

“Together.”

Steve smiled before him and Nat left to go find Sam, Bucky and the others. Thor began to speak then.

“Thank you, Stark. I am sorry that I had judged you before. And thank you too, Starkson. It was very nice to meet you.”

Tony saw Peter vividly blush as he realized he was being addressed by _the_ God of Thunder. 

“Oh- oh my god. Yes! Uh, it was _very_ nice to meet you, too, Thor.” 

Peter’s eyes were wide as he stuttered in reply the God. Thor left with a smile as Peter turned to Tony, blush still on his face. 

“God. Kid, you are a disaster. Maybe don’t blush so much next time.”

Peter’s mouth dropped open.

“What like your old man can’t tell when you have a crush? Besides I saw that look you gave Quill on the space donut when he said Thor wasn’t good looking.” 

Tony smirked at the boy who had pulled out of the hug from embarrassment. Peter dragged his hands down his face and Tony began to cry softly. He’d missed him _so_ much. 

Pepper finally arrived by Tony’s side from all the way across the battlefield. He couldn’t bring himself to talk as he saw the love of his life safe. He smiled.

“Hi, Tony.” 

Her eyes hardened at his arm, but softened again at the boy by his side and the tears in his eyes.

“Hello, Peter.”

Peter’s blush returned and Tony smiled widely. 

“Um, hi Ms. Potts.” 

Pepper smiled wider. 

“Actually, it’s uh, it’s Mrs. Potts-Stark now.”

Peter’s eyes widened. 

“You guys got married?! How long was I gone for?” 

Tony’s smile turned sour as he straightened. 

“About five years, kid.”

Tony watched as realization dawned on Peter’s face. 

“Oh.”

Tony pulled him into a hug again. 

“Don’t worry. You’re here now. Safe. Home.” 

“Is May—“

“Shes okay, Pete. She’s missed you. I missed you. I love you, Peter.” 

Peter pulled back and looked in Tony’s eyes, they were sincere and adoring and Peter couldn’t help but start crying again.

“I love you, too, Tony.” 

***  
  


It was August 16th and Tony Stark had been in a coma for the past two days. The doctors had said it was just where his body needed to recover from all the damage it received on the battlefield. Peter was still scared though. 

Him and May were staying at the cabin that Tony had built for himself, Pepper, and apparently little Morgan. Peter liked it there, and it was only about 25 minutes away from the hospital where Tony was being held.

If Peter had it his way, he would be at the hospital right now, he wouldn’t have left Tony’s side. But May was right, he needed a break. His body had been through so much in the past, well, five years.

Living in the dark for five whole years wasn’t easy, and neither was the fact of feeling your body tear apart atom by atom, but he could hardly remember the pain now. He was caught up on the events. He had been told how they’d lost a girl namedGamora, whose name Peter recognized from the Starlord man that he’d met on Titan. It was the girl he was in love with, who’d been killed by Thanos. Peter had heard that an older version of her had apparently come back with Thanos, but traded sides. He also found out that the old version of her had disappeared during the battle. Peter had been told about Loki, Vision, and Nat, and how all three of them died in ways that weren’t related to the snap. 

But Peter had seen first hand that when the three Avengers snapped, they brought back Nat and Gamora. Peter discovered later on that when Steve returned the stones he brought back a version of Vision, and much to everyone but Peter and Thor’s distaste, Loki, too. It was amazing, really, how it all worked out in the end. How so many had died, so much hope had been lost, yet here they all were again, the sun shining once more. 

Peter went down into the basement, which he soon discovered was also a lab. He saw two tables, one bigger one, and one smaller one. The smaller one had his chair from the now destroyed compound, the jacket and textbooks he’d left there, and even the webshooters he’d been working on. It was his desk. On it, as well, was a box. Peter crept over and peeked inside. _It was the Iron Man mask from Tony’s nanotech suit_ , Peter recognized instantly.

“Would you like me to play back the recordings for you?”

FRIDAY’s voice boomed out from nowhere, startling Peter so much he would’ve dropped the mask if not for his reflexes.

“Uh, sure FRI, that’d be great.” 

Peter treaded nervously, unsure of whether or not he should be watching them. A projection emitted from the helmet against the wall— it was a hologram of Tony Stark. 

“Hey, Pete. Kid. It’s been a little over a year since I’ve seen you last. Today would’ve been your 18th birthday. Can you believe it? You, 18? I know I can’t.”

Peter’s jaw remained slack as the messages played for him. 5 messages in all. All about him, about the impact he had on Tony, how much Tony had missed him, loved him. About how Tony had invented time travel just so he could see him again. Peter didn’t know what to think. He sat in the soft chair, stunned for a minute before he decided to record a message himself.

“Hey, uh FRIDAY?” 

“Yes, Peter?” 

She replied in what sounded to be a happy voice. 

“Can you record something for me?”

Peter asked her. The AI agreed and began counting down from three. 

“Hey, Tony— it still feels weird calling you that. It’s currently August 16th and you’re in the hospital. You went into a coma not long after we met up on the battlefield. The doctors say that you’ll be fine. I hope so. I just want you to know that I missed you too. When I... after the snap, those of us that got dusted were sent somewhere. We were trapped there, little orbs with no hands, legs, or heads. Just little balls of light. It was always so dark. It was just a constant dark orange and it never turned light. Somehow, you could still think though. 

“It didn’t feel like 5 years to me. It only felt like 5 months or so, but I still thought about you everyday. I thought about how you would probably blame yourself, but it wasn’t your fault. You never needed to blame yourself. I chose to stay on the ship. Besides, I woulda died anyways.

“But, on a day that seemed just a dismal as the other ones, suddenly I wasn’t in that place anymore. I was on Titan. And, don’t get me wrong, I know it wasn’t a pretty planet, but it was the prettiest thing I’d seen in a long time. Doctor Strange told me that you needed help and so we went and joined the battle. 

“I just watched the videos you left behind for me. I can’t wait for you to introduce me to Morgan properly. She hasn’t been at the cabin since I’ve been here, she’s been at the hospital with you. She’s beautiful, Tony. 

“But yeah, I just wanted to say thank you. I know I probably wouldn’t have been able to say all of this without crying in person, so I’m doing it now, with this. I mean it though. Thank you for all that you said about me, all the good stories you told about me, the foundation you set up, the trouble you went through. I’m so sorry that you lost your arm because of me, but hey, maybe I can help you design a new one. Only if you’d want of course. 

“I’ve just— I’ve missed you a lot. I can’t wait to do lab days with you and ask you so many questions you’ll probably wish you never saved me,” 

Peter giggled to himself. 

“But.. I don’t really know where I’m going with this. I just, I miss you. I hope you feel better soon. I love you, Tony. And again, thank you. For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and fin.
> 
> hope y’all enjoyed this and the ending didn’t let ya down. sorry for the blatant plot hole i created about destroying the soul stone, but i wanted to make sure Nat and Gamora came back. let’s just pretend that it makes sense. also, i don’t think i could’ve made this endgame compliant if i wanted to, so just be happy for that lol.
> 
> again, tysm for reading this, ily all xx


End file.
